Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments used for open and endoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus with multi-circuit seal plates for use in simulating staples with electronic seals.
Description of Related Art
Staples have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply these staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient, thus vastly reducing the time and risks of such procedures.
Linear or annular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more linear rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of an anastomosis. Linear surgical stapling devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures that otherwise encompass or engage body tissue. When the surgical stapling device is actuated and/or “fired,” firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, and surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into/against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. A knife blade may be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples. Examples of such surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628, 5,014,899 and 5,040,715, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Annular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular staple cartridge assembly including a plurality of annular rows of staples, typically two, an anvil assembly operatively associated with the annular cartridge assembly, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples. Examples of such annular surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,857 and 5,915,616 to Robertson et al., the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In general, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler typically places an array of staples into the approximated sections of a patient's bowels or other tubular organs. The resulting anastomosis contains an inverted section of bowel which contains numerous “B” shaped staples to maintain a secure connection between the approximated sections of bowel.